Too Late To change The Decisions
by NamelessForNow
Summary: Kovu has to to carry out his mission, but he starts to hesitate and feels misery. Kiara wants to know what's going on with her beloved...but Kovu realises he will never confess about his intentions.Please, R&R!


**Author's Note:**I saw _The Lion King_(for the second time in my life, I was about 9 that time) and _The Lion King II:Simba's Pride_(for the first time) just few days ago and was excited. These masterpiece movies give many inspiration, and this fic is the proof of that fact! However, I know, it isn't very good...Anyway, R&R. I'm always looking forward to your opinion :)

I guess this is a songfic. The song used here is _I'm Still Here_ by John Rzeznick from Disney's _Treasure Planet _soundtrack (I adore this song and think it fits Kovu very well 3)The idea of the song was realised after watching some video tributes of Covu with this song, so I want to thank the authors of these videos for inspiration too!:D

**DISCLAIMER: The Lion King characters are property of The Walt Disney Company, I do not own them.**

* * *

'Kovu,I just want to understand what's wrong with you. I want to help you!'

'No, Kiara, you won't understand me.'

She was looking at him anxiously.

'No, no, no...No.'

'But why, Kovu?'

_**Stop it,stop,**_ he implored. _**There is nothing I can tell you because I love you. It will ruin both of us.**_

**  
**'I need to know!' The look of Kiara's eyes was cold and piercing. She really needed to know.

_**But I can't tell you, I can't.**_

'Kovu?..'

'STOP IT, Kiara! I'm not gonna tell you anything, I...'His speech was torn off.

'Something causes you pain, I see it. I don't understand. You've become so important to me. I thought we can trust each other, because we...Are you really going to push me away?..' Her eyes began to fill with tears.

'Trust each other?.. What did you decide we can?!What do you know about me _in general_?!'

**_Damn, the way he acts is wrong...He shouldn't...shouldn't..._**

_I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard.  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be._

'I know I love you. Nothing else matters.'

**_I love you too_**, he whispered to himself.**_ But it's the biggest mistake in our lives._**

'Please, tell me. It's unbearable to see that something's eating you inside...Well, if you don't want to tell me,perhaps, you can tell it to my father. You know, he feels better about you now.'

**_Not Simba_**, he breathed out silently.

'No, Kiara. I'm sorry, but I won't. I'm okay, actually, don't worry about me. Simba...er...I don't think he had acknowledged me already. He has reasons not to trust me. I'm not from these lands, after all.'

_And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man…  
You can take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here._

**_She doesn t believe me_**, he realized in a few seconds. Certainly, his eyes were always too honest to tell lies. His foster-mother Zira didn't like it. Always. As well as Nuca. Only Vitani forgave it to him, but he saw the understanding in her eyes. He couldn't be the deserving Scar's heir. He was too weak, although Zira didn't want to accept it. She had a duty in the name of the memory of Scar.  
And he had a duty too: in the name of the memory of Scar, in the name of Zira's expectations, in the name of all outlanders.  
And he couldn't tell his beloved about it.

Oh, he wanted to freed immensely.

'I hope what you said is true.'

Kovu felt sick suddenly. Young lioness snuggled up to him.

'I guess we can overcome your causeless alarm together, don't you think?'

'Yeah...'He tried to smile but Kiara noticed how unnatural his smile was. 'Kiara...I'm so glad you're with me. Thank you.'

_And you see the things they never see,  
All you wanted, I could be.  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid.  
And I wanna tell you who I am,  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am._

'Everything will be okay, Kovu. You'll become a part of the pride, cause we are one.'

'I know.' He whispered.

'So...Good night?'

'Good you, once again. I love you.' Kovu said the last phrase very silently, and Kiara couldn't hear it already while returning to the cave.

**_Your task is still waiting for you. You've been prepared to it for years,_** he heard a voice in his mind. **_Simba must be killed. Justice must be recovered._**

**_I don't want to,_** he replied. **_It's stronger than me..._**

There was nothing Kovu was able to do. However...

'Maybe, I shouldn't have never meet you, Kiara'. He sighed.

_They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
And the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe._

'But I met you one day, and it changed everything. I don't wanna know what will happen tomorrow, but I want to be sure your love is with me.'

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here._

I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here...


End file.
